1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device, a display apparatus having the driving device installed therein and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus having an improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal displays have been widely used as flat panel displays. Generally, the liquid crystal displays each include a first substrate on which a first electrode is formed, a second substrate on which a second electrode is formed and a liquid crystal layer formed between the first substrate and the second substrate.
The liquid crystal display applies a voltage to the first electrode and the second electrode to form an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. An intensity of the voltage determines a transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer to display desired images.
When the liquid crystal display displays moving images, transient response characteristics and maintenance characteristics of liquid crystals cause an afterimage and an image blurring effect that may result in insufficient image sharpness.
To prevent the afterimage and the image blurring effect, an impulsive driving method which inserts a black image or a gray image in between displayed images has been suggested. However, since the impulsive driving method inserts the black image or the gray image, each having a lower gray-scale than the displayed images, a brightness of the displayed images may be lowered and a flicker may occur.